Another Kind Of Drug
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: The morphine was only meant to help those in pain, with the earnings providing him with a more secure future. But one conversation over drinks sheds light on something else he needs to make reality more bearable. JackxCourtney.


If he had thought that the car ride here had been bad, this was agonizing.

Jack inhaled through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves as he stood by the door,

shifting his weight from one foot to the other after hanging up his hat and jacket.

He and Courtney had just stared down one of L.A.'s most infamous crime lords, Mickey

Cohen, and came out of the confrontation in one piece – just as planned._ His _plan. A plan

that never would've been put in action if Courtney and the others had pulled their naïve

little skulls out of their asses and left the morphine supply alone.

Jack sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, massaging a knot that was beginning to

form in his neck as he walked further into the apartment. The only reason he was here in

Courtney's apartment was because the younger man was still apprehensive after the brief

exchange with the mobster, asking Jack to stay with him for awhile and keep him

company. He had refused, at first, but then the kid just had to bring out the puppy eyes

and then he soon found himself agreeing to stay for a drink or two.

Anything to get him to shut up.

The apartment was rather small compared to his, and it was modestly furnished with only

the necessities. It still impressed him that a young college kid was able to even afford

this, especially while they were still pushing through medical school.

He didn't even want to know how Courtney paid for it all.

A dusty picture frame caught his eye, reaching down to pick it up from the bookshelf it

rested on. He remembered when this photo was taken, feeling a strange combination of

emotions that could only be described as fond sadness. The familiar faces of his men

looked back at him, their posture giving off a sense of pride, duty and attentiveness.

But their eyes told a different story…

Okinawa was brutal, and that was an understatement. They had no idea what they had

gotten themselves into, all of them having been pushed by tradition or the American

ideals of freedom and justice. They had seen some truly awful, unspeakable things in that

span of time; so of course there was nothing to smile about back then.

But, for the lucky ones that made it back, he really hoped that they were able to make

peace with the past and move on.

He had, thankfully, and so did Courtney and the others - but not for the better.

"Here, Jack, sorry to keep you waiting," Courtney spoke as he walked into the living

room, breaking Jack from his reverie. Looking down, Jack saw that there was a glass of

scotch in each of the brunette's hands, taking a proffered tumbler, "Thanks," he answered

with a nod, resting against the wall as his fellow Marine sat on the arm of his couch.

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments, sipping on their drinks.

Part of Jack still wondered why he was here…

Was it to humor Courtney? Make sure he didn't get himself in more trouble?

Now, it just wasn't possible to stir up problems that quickly, but Courtney could probably

make an art form of it if he kept it up. He frowned slightly, knocking back his glass a bit

more forcefully than necessary.

He had work in the morning; he shouldn't be here drinking the night away.

Why should he? It wasn't like he was going to wistfully recall any war stories…

It didn't exactly help that the younger man was alternating from glancing up and parting

his lips like a speechless guppy and looking back down at the floor.

The kid didn't even have anything to say…

Well, he'll make it easy on him, then.

"Thanks for the drinks, Courtney," he spoke passively, placing his glass on the table

before walking towards the door. "Jack, wait-" the brunette sputtered, his glass clinking

on the coffee table noisily as he sprung to his feet. "What, what now?" Jack rolled his

eyes before turning back to face the other man, his jaw set stiffly as he waited for a

response. _'What kind of excuse do you have in store for me now?'_

"Just…" Courtney began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his arms

swung back and forth uselessly, "Don't leave yet," he sighed. "Sheldon, I have work

tomorrow, I can't just stay and shoot the shit with you," Jack spoke curtly and frowned as

he stepped back from the door.

"I _need_ you," the younger man insisted, balling up his fists in a pathetic attempt to keep

his courage from slipping. "What could you possibly '_need_' from me now?" he asked,

stepping further into the room, "You have someone else you need me to talk to for you?

Your friend, the quack of a doctor, maybe?" he muttered bitterly, throwing niceties out

the window as his disappointment in the other man was becoming more and more

evident. "Jack, come on, that's not fair; he's good at what he does," Courtney tilted his

head as he defended his mentor. "He gives his patients _morphine_, Courtney, what the hell

is that going to do?" the blue-suited man countered. "Jack-" Courtney stumbled on his

words. "The people who manage to survive taking that shit on a regular basis, what'll

happen to them? You think they're better off?" Jack spoke once more; stepping closer as

his blood began to boil, "No-!" Courtney attempted to speak up. "And you do plan on

becoming a doctor one day, are you going to take up his methods? I know he'll get

caught one of these days, do you want to join him in jail too?"

"Jack, calm down," Courtney replied in exasperation, his voice catching in his throat

when Jack came up to him, reflexively taking a step back out of fear that this

conversation could come to blows.

"How can I be calm about any of this, Courtney? How can you be so damn calm?" Jack

spat, "After all the bullshit we went through back in that hellhole, you and the guys come

back here just to fuck it all up. Is that what you want? Is that what your life's worth?" he

asked incredulously as he squinted his eyes at the other man in disbelief. Courtney knew

that Jack was wound up tight, knew he didn't have any patience for nonsense.

But…he was _terrified_. He had made a mistake and everything had gotten out of hand.

Jack always had a plan, he always knew what to do and he kept everyone grounded when

it got bad. He remembered that his captain wanted nothing to do with the morphine, and

the men were fine with leaving him be; and it wasn't fair to drag him into this now, but…

"I thought that you would want better for yourself," Jack muttered under his breath,

turning away.

"I did, Jack! I did, we all did!" Courtney snapped, gritting his teeth to keep his lip from

quivering, "We were sent off and expected to hold our own. And after it was over? We

come back for piss-poor jobs, nightmares and no one gives a fuck about us!" he cried,

"How was that fair, Jack? After everything we did, we're just supposed to lie down and

deal with it?" he bit the inside of his mouth as his voice cracked.

"We were soldiers, Courtney, it was expected of us. It's not fair, but that's the way it is,"

Jack replied lamely. It was true, when America felt threatened, they sent bright, young

and naïve men to be sacrificed – both in the physical and emotional sense.

They knew that they were killing people, but it didn't matter because they were the

enemy and they didn't deserve compassion. And they were expendable, and they didn't

deserve to be remembered. And it all starts over again, so you can only hope for the best

and get by and get out. Jack played along; he didn't have much of a choice…

"No, it's not fair," Courtney agreed solemnly, "and that's why we took the syrettes off

the ship when we docked. Because we knew we wouldn't have a fair chance otherwise."

"And you made a deal with Mickey Cohen?" Jack asked accusingly.

"He had experience, he knew how to get the morphine out and make money, Jack, we

needed it," Courtney almost laughed, holding up his hands as he tried to reason with the

other man. "But _Mickey_?" the older Marine pointed out, rubbing his hand across his face

in frustration. "He was our best option-"

"None of this was supposed to be an option, Courtney, you should've dropped it," Jack

cut in as he waved his hand dismissively. "Like I said, we needed the money to tie us

over until we figured ourselves out."

"By getting involved with the mob? Courtney, the cops are the least of your worries now.

I have no idea what they plan to do," Jack pointed out towards the window as he tried to

drive his point home, realizing that it was seemingly futile at this point.

'_Why would you do this to yourself?'_

"That's why I came to you, I thought that maybe you could scare them off-"

"Do you really think one disgruntled war vet is going to scare off a bunch of angry,

lawless thugs?" Jack deadpanned as he leaned his head in as he placed his hands on his

hips, their eyes meeting. Courtney parted his lips, unable to downplay his fellow

Marine's logic, lowering his gaze. Jack jumped when the younger man threw himself at

him, wrapping his arms around him with a fierce grip.

"I'm sorry," Courtney mumbled into Jack's shoulder, "I know I messed up, but I just…"

he trailed off, "I just wanted my life back."

Jack placed a hand on Courtney's back, his fingertips pressing in between his shoulder

blades, unsure of what to say to comfort the other man. Courtney liked the contact they

shared, taking comfort from the warmth that was emanating off of his former captain's

chest. Bringing his face closer to Jack's neck, he couldn't help but inhale his scent; some

kind of cologne mixed with a heady musk that was undoubtedly brought on from the

afternoon sun earlier in the day. Jack froze when he felt the younger man slowly trail

light kisses along his jawline, "Cour-" a soft sound escaped his throat when Courtney

placed his hand on the back of his head and sealed their lips in a firm kiss.

Part of him was none-too-gently reminding him that they were men, but it was slowly

beginning to fade away as Courtney grabbed his hips and began to rock into him, causing

both of them to moan.

Courtney grabbed the blue-suited man's tie and pulled him towards what Jack soon

learned was his bedroom, the backs of his knees colliding with the edge of the bed and

causing him to drop down on it.

With speed that could've only come from practice, Courtney quickly unbuckled Jack's

belt and unzipped his pants, reaching his hand inside and smiling when his fingers closed

around his former captain's cock. Jack gasped when Courtney's tongue swept the tip of

his hardening member, crying out when he then took him into his mouth and cupped and

kneaded his ass, unable to stop himself from throwing his head back and moaning louder.

It took everything he had to keep himself upright, his quivering legs spread wider with

his feet firmly planted on the hardwood floor, biting his lip as Courtney sucked on him.

Courtney moaned as he continued to please the man standing before him, the breathy

moans and choked curses intoxicating to listen to. He liked the feel of Jack's ass.

He always knew it looked good in those navy colored slacks but it was even more

pleasing to his hands; squeezing his cheeks in an alternating rhythm, soon removing one

hand to fondle himself through his pants, feeling the heat rise in his face.

He never thought that it was possible to get Jack in his apartment like this, but he was

beside himself with eagerness and was more than happy to be the one to divest this man

of his defensive layers.

But he didn't want to rush things…

Jack came back to his senses when Courtney suddenly stopped, frowning in confusion,

"Why did you stop?" he asked, watching the other man as he began unbuttoning his shirt;

sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it aside before pulling his white t-shirt up and over

his head and throwing it onto the floor. "I want you inside me, Jack," Courtney

murmured as he removed his socks and shoes, unbuckling his own belt and undoing his

pants as he looked up into Jack's eyes earnestly.

It took Jack a moment to decipher the meaning behind the younger man's words; after all,

he had only ever been intimate with women up until this point.

'_How would that even work?'_

Sensing the other man's confusion, Courtney stood up from the bed to help him undress,

"Don't worry, I'll explain as we go," he reassured Jack as he loosened his tie and lifted it

over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Jack gave a slight shrug in agreement before

sliding his blue suspenders off his shoulders as Courtney unbuttoned his shirt, placing his

hand on his shoulder for balance as he kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and

boxers. After removing Jack's button-up and undershirt shirts, he marveled at his toned

chest, his fingers tracing along a faint scar on his right shoulder.

He remembered that one well…

Jack had run out of bullets in the heat of a battle and had to resort to using his knife,

earning a stab in the shoulder for his trouble. There wasn't any time to patch him up until

after the fight was over, and by then Jack was feeling a little lightheaded and had to be

helped back to camp.

He didn't have much time to admire him while he was taking care of him.

Jack watched as Courtney kissed his arm, taking the initiative to lean in and suck on the

younger man's neck, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile when he heard

Courtney purr in response. Courtney reluctantly pulled away from Jack, walking around

the bed and leaning down to retrieve a bottle from the bedside table before walking back

to the other man, "Alright, I'm going to put this on you, it'll make things easier," he

answered the older man's questioning look; uncapping the bottle and squeezing lotion

onto his palm. Jack bit back a moan when Courtney coated his erect member with the

cream in a slow, teasing pace. Satisfied with the applied amount, Courtney wiped his

hand on the sheet before crawling onto the bed and lying back, "C'mere," he beckoned as

he motioned for Jack to join him.

Jack slowly climbed onto the bed, instinctively getting in between Courtney's legs when

he spreads them apart for him, his hand reaching forward to caress the other man's hip,

"But, won't it hurt?" he asked, raising a brow skeptically. "It'll probably sting at first, but

I'll be fine," Courtney nodded, motioning for him to continue. With a sigh and a shake of

his head, Jack grabbed his fellow Marine's hips and slowly eased himself into the other

man, watching Courtney's face closely and pausing whenever he showed signs of

discomfort. This was…different, but not unpleasant; at least not from his end of things.

Once he was settled, he waited a few moments to give Courtney time to adjust, "You

alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine…" Courtney swallowed, wrapping his arms around his former

captain's neck, tightening his muscles around Jack's member experimentally and

grinning when the other man grunted.

Jack began at a slow pace as he thrust into Courtney, biting his lip in anticipation.

Courtney admired the look of concentration on Jack's face, his eyes rolling back and his

mouth falling open when a certain part of him was struck just right. "F-Faster, Jack,

hurry!" he pleaded as he readjusted his grip, his hands moving to grasp Jack's back.

Jack began thrusting faster as he gained momentum, groaning shamelessly.

The mixture of the sensations he was feeling and the sounds Courtney was making were

driving him up the wall, and he desperately wished they could keep at it but he knew he

wouldn't last much longer.

With one hand bracing the younger man's back, Jack reached down with the other and

began to stroke Courtney's member, the heightened pitch in his moans causing a shiver to

run up his spine. Courtney's body arched off the bed as he came closer to climax,

conflicted between letting Jack have his way and telling him to slow down so they could

enjoy this moment even for just a bit longer.

"Jack-!" Courtney managed to blurt out before he was overtaken; his eyes falling shut as

he bucked up into Jack's hand. The bliss that graced Courtney's face had done him in,

failing to suppress the wanton moans that spilled from his mouth as he stiffened, his back

arching at an angle that should've been painful but he was too far gone to notice.

Eyes remaining closed, Courtney tried to catch his breath, his heart beating in his ears.

He felt Jack remove himself from him, eyes snapping open as he reached out to grasp his

shoulders. Jack placed his hand on the other man's stomach, brushing his thumb on his

soft skin reassuringly as he reached back to grab the blankets and pull them up until the

two of them were safely nestled within their confines. Courtney felt like something

needed to be said but the two warm arms that enveloped him and the kiss on his brow

was more than enough, at least for the time being.

It was unbelievable; the two of them lying here like this; it almost didn't feel real.

All that time that he admired Jack from afar and now here they were, and it was so much

more than he could've hoped for. This was it, this is what he wanted and if that was all he

got out of his second shot at life, he would take it.

But, he still held out hope and prayed that this mess with Cohen would disappear.

He nearly lost his life and his humanity back in Okinawa, and for him to finally achieve

some peace and some quality time with Jack was so much better than any medal or all the

money in the world.

He had to make good on his word and turn it all around and make something of himself.

He'll do whatever it takes, he just hopes that the rest of the world isn't against him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

This was written on the 15th, just recently, actually.

I'm very surprised that there aren't more JackxCourtney fics, I had thought that there

would be more. And I'm just as surprised that there aren't a lot with JackxCole!

I got the urge to write about these two a few months ago, but I wasn't sure how to start.

Finally, a few weeks ago I was suddenly inspired and I just ran with it.

I guess, on the one hand, I see Jack as more of a older brother figure for Courtney.

But, then again, I see Jack as a role model, savior and love interest – maybe.

I don't know if I'll write about them again in the future or not, I'm not sure.

Sadly, this will be the last fic that I'll be posting for today.

But, at least my page is caught up now, and I'll post more once I finish another story!

Lin


End file.
